newstory
by silverxakatsuki
Summary: a girl, the Akatsuki, Naruto world, mysterious things happen. my new OC, i love her so far! she's cool :P story is definatly better than the summary. PLEASE READ! GIVE ME TITLE IDEAS! DO DAH POLL! R&R too plz :D
1. Chapter 1

~*???'s POV*~

Landing on the branch, meters away from our target's location, we peered through the fourth floor window. Without turning my eyes from the figure in the room we're looking in, "You sure this is the person?" out of the corner of my eye, I saw my comrade nod his head, his hat shadowing his face. We crouched there on the branch, invisible to any eyes that might look in our direction; watching the room on the fourth floor through the window, where our target is.

~*Karu's POV*~

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

That was the only thing breaking the silence in the room. I sat there in the wooden chair, by the window, looking at the ground in front of me. The upper part of my face was shadowed as I thought. Huh, it seems that all I ever do is think these days. 'Well there's nothing else to do.' That's the usual answer for that topic. Basically, I had nothing else to do besides think. Let's see, when I'm bored out of my mind and tired of the usual topics I think about, I usually list off what I dislike about my life. _Let's see… I have weird eyes, not to mention black… ish… colored hair. I have no friends, the only thing I _do_ have that's the closest thing _to_ a friend, is the window. I can't _go_ anywhere outside of this room. My skin is so pale that I look like a vampire, which my black (… ish) hair doesn't help but to add to the vampire-like appearance. I have slightly larger canine teeth than normal people do…. Let's see…. What else… oh yeah. I've been in this fucking hospital for over 2 and a half years!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: yeah, this chapter is short as well. But I'm gonna update it frequently, so about… 4 chapters a week. More if I get creative bursts. Don't be surprised if I haven't updated for a while- I get writer's block easily since I don't get enough sleep. Why? I'm an insomniac! ^^  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway, shape, or form. I just own my OC Karu… and this story/story's plot :P ONWARD TO THE STOREH!! **

~*Karu's POV*~

I stared at the white tiled flooring. And stared. And stared. Do I really have to keep saying it? I'm bored! I looked into my mind and mentally looked around the room, everything was the exact copy from the room. Meaning I memorized it completely, and exactly. Everything was white. White walls, white bed sheets, white metal bed frame, white floor tiles, white ceiling tiles, white trimming around the room, white door knobs. Yes, the only things _not_ white, was the chair I was currently sitting in, the desk I was allowed to use and put all my non-clothes items in, the door leading to the hallway -which I never used-, and the doors to the closet and the bathroom. And yes, everything in there was basically white. No, I'm not going to say every detail about the bathroom to any readers who are stupid enough to not know what a white bathroom looks like. My dark blue hood shadowed my eyes from the bright room. If you have never noticed, a white room can give you a headache. And fast. I subconsciously tugged my long sleeves further down my arms, covering most of my hands until the middle of my fingers. I lanced out the window when I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye. My eyes probably glowed slightly from the dark depths of my hoodie. I looked outside to the tree that was outside, a foot or two away from my window. The last of its leaves waved slightly in the soft breeze a few feet away from my window. That wasn't what caught my attention though. My eyes had darted to part of the tree's tall trunk, a little to the right. I saw some sort of cloth sway slightly from it's movement, I could only see a little art of it but I only needed that much to see two more colors. Red and white. I stared at the small gap the leaves of the great oak gave me and saw the owner of the cloth move. The cloth was replaced with an eye, staring at my window, staring in my direction, staring at _me_.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: yo, Silver here again. Damn I love this story!! ^^ seriously, I can't think of anything but this story and the one my friend Aya requested. Btw Aya, it's getting there ^^;; don't expect it to be posted soon, you DID want a long one-shot. * ****to any readers who are reading besides just Aya***** and to you guys, don't expect me to publish this often. I'm a lazy, insomniac procrastinator. Along with other things XD**

**Disclaimer: do I really have to do this? (yes) NYLEH!! You suck! (you're… technically saying that you yourself suck) …………… SHUDDUP! anyways- NO ONE besides Kishimoto-san owns anything that has to do with Naruto. For you fucktards who hasn't gotten it yet after reading the sentence over and over again- I DON"T OWN ANYTHING NARUTO RELATED!!! XP but I DO own Karu :3 so far, I like Karu :P she's fun**

**ONTO THE STORY!!**

~*???'s POV*~

Kneeling on the branch, I looked at the window through a gap in the leaves, staring at the figure in a dark blue hoodie. Her head was turned down, looking at the floor, half of her face was shadowed. Her long sleeves covered her arms until the middle of her fingers. She wore black shorts, probably male shorts, and black ninja sandals. From what small amount of skin shown, her skin was pale. _Very _pale. My partner kneeled beside me, staring through other gaps in the leaves at the girl we were ordered to retrieve. He held his hand to the left side of his face and a small machine noise came from under his straw hat. A moment passed before the noise stopped and he pulled his hand away, letting it rest on his bent knee. "She sees us." He finally spoke. I nodded. I smirked as I watched the girl's every move. "She already knows we're here, so why don't we get acquainted?" The one beside me mimicked my smirk.

~*Karu's POV*~

I sat there in the wooden chair, looking at the people in the trees. One of them did something and I saw them move slightly. I knew they saw me looking at them since I saw the corner of one of their mouths move into a smirk. _They know I see them. _I slowly blinked, eyes never moving from their place. _I wonder when they'll make their move._

**A/N: yeah yeah, I know. "chapters are too shoooooort" sooooo~ I'm making this short just to annoy the hell outta you guys!! ^^**

and now for some dotz :P

……………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………**..……………………………………………………………**

…………………………………………………………………**..………………………**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………**..…………………………………………………………………………**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………**..……………………………………**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………**..………**

………**.. also, I'm discontinuing this story…..……………………………..………**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………

………………**..…………………………………………………………………………**

……………………………**..……………………………………………………………**

…………………………………………………………………**..………………………**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………**..…………………………………………………………………………**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………**..……………………………………**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………**..………**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………**..………………………..……………**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………**..………………………..…………………………………………**

………………………………………………………………………**..………………**

………………………**..……………………..………………………………………**

……………**..…………………….. lol kidding**


	4. ATTENTION

Listen up bitchz (using it because I can and I want to).

I'm not gonna update ANYTHING until you guys start doing my poll. Got it? Good. Until then, I want to le you guys to know something. I HAVE MANY CHAPTERS WROTE ON MY ITOUCH AND AM CURRENTLY WRITING ON MICROSOFT.

That's right!!!

I have many chapters that I've worked hard on and if you guys want to read any more of my stories, you have to do one thing.

PUT YOUR ANSWER ON MY POLL!!!!!

If you do not want to do the poll, you can messege me and that will count as a post for my poll.

_**REMEMBER**_ I will not be updating _**ANYTHING**_ until I get some answers, got it? :D


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: thank you for the two people who did the poll. But guys, I know more people read this story. It'd help a lot if you guys took the minute to do the poll, or review. But, it'd be very nice if you guys did both. Here's the next chapter- I did it the same day I did the last one, on the 19****th**** of July xDD so it's been sitting in my computer, collecting (virtual) dust, since I was waiting for more people to vote/review.**

~*Karu's POV*~

The noise of a door opening was heard as I continue to look at the two people in the tree outside my window. "Akataki-san," I heard a female voice say. "How are you feeling?" I heard footsteps walking slowly over to me. I unnoticeably stiffened as the nurse continued to cautiously walk over to where I am sitting. I fidgeted slightly, my body language trying to tell that I did not wish to be this close to someone. I felt her move her arm up and her hand came closer and closer to me. The temperature in the room deprived of its heat and was replaced by severe cold. The hand immediately recoiled, the air filled with a muffled scream for help. Footsteps came quickly into the room, the owners of the footsteps were placed outside my door previously and were listening intently when the nurse had closed the door behind her. One of them grabbed the nurse and recoiled back, then did a handsign and the ghostly tendrils released the nurse. '_Oh yeah, that reminds me. Freakish abnormal things happen with me. Heh, that one must've slipped my mind… yeah right.' _The other one had already ran over to me and was trying to calm me down, keeping at the same distance as last time. Last time. Heh, that one was almost enjoyable. When the nurse had let the room, being carried by the one who caught her, the ghostly tendrils disappeared as quickly as they came. The one who was closest to me sighed in relief and walked over to the door, closing it.

He then turned and walked over, sitting down on the bed, about 5 feet away from me, him being at the end of the mattress and my chair being close to the head of the bed. He took of his animal mask, even though it was against code. "Akataki-san, I know that you don't like to be... interacted with. But you need to start showing some progress." To him, I appeared to not be listening, but he knew better. "Like talking. Even if it's a mumble or one word, it's a sign of progress. The sooner you show your progress, the sooner you can get out of the hospital." I continued to stare out at the tree, eyes never wavering from the two mysterious men in the tree. "Akataki-san, can you look at me?" After what seemed like five minutes, I shifted my eyes to him after taking a last look at the guys in the tree. I looked at him from under my hood, though he can not see my eyes, he tried to suppress a small shiver when my eyes looked in his direction. It's not like I was really bothered by it, I know he can't help it. Not many people can…

He coughed into a hand and then looked back at me. "Akataki-san. I know that you know you won't be able to leave this room until you get better. No one knows how you are actually feeling. And we can't monitor your progress since your powers keep people away. Please," he looked at me calmly, I could tell that he seems to want the best for me. I don't believe that one bit. My eyes moved so I was looking out the window once more, perfectly knowing what he was going to say. "Let us monitor your progress, so we can help you get better." There was a long silence after that. My eyes were half lidded as usual, my mind thinking. After about ten minutes, he sighed and stood. "Please think about it this time." He said, and walked over to my nightstand that was on the other side of the bed from my chair, then he walked out of the room; shutting it behind him.

**A/N: you wanted longer chapters, so I gave ya one……. kinda.  
VOTE AND REVIEW PLEASE- I'M HOLDING THE NEXT CHAPTER CAPTIVE UNTIL YOU DO!! :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Poll results at the bottom.**

~*Karu's POV*~

_'I wasn't going to _kill_ her... just... teach her not to come too  
close.'_ I mentally rolled my eyes. My gaze kept on the tree outside my  
window, my eye immediately found the two men from before. They were  
where they were before anyone came in; that doesn't mean they didn't  
_do_ anything though.

~*???'s POV*~

The one beside me chuckled slightly when suddenly, some sort of black  
smoke started to creep up from the cracks in the tile flooring. it  
crawled up the nurse's body and wrapped itself around her. A shrill  
yet muffled scream came from behind the black tendril covering her  
mouth, terror consuming her voice. Her face was priceless, even I have  
to admit that.

Two ANBU slammed open the door and stormed in a few moments after the  
nurse's scream of terror. One rushed towards the nurse and the other  
went near the girl, trying to calm her down it seems.

The black tendrils let the nurse go and they disappeared back into  
the cracks in the floor, the one ANBU catching the nurse and exiting  
the room with her in his arms. The other one went over and closed the  
door, then walked back over to our target and sat the farthest away  
from the girl as he could on the hospital bed. For a few moments, he  
said nothing; then he started to talk. I looked at my comrade out of  
the corner of my eye from under my hat's rim. His smirk grew as he  
watched the little show, then he caught my gaze and turned slightly to  
me. "When shall we," a devious glint was in his eye, "'meet' her?"  
The corner of my own smirk twitched slightly. "Let's give her a few  
minutes." My partner turned back to watch our target, watching all of  
her and the ANBU's movements. I returned my own gaze to the window  
of our target's room; just in time to see the door close and have the  
girl's eyes turn and meet ours. My partner flashed her a smirk,  
visible to her by tipping the cloak's collar downwards.

After a moment of what seemed to be thinking, her shadowed eyes  
flashed something back. Defiance. We smirked at our little  
victory as she turned her eyes away from us and back to the white  
blank wall a few meters in front of her. After a few moments of her  
thinking, we saw her eyes go half lidded and she bit her lip. what we  
didn't expect though, was the flash along her features. the one  
emotion that was most common for us to see, but for some reason, this  
time it surprised us a little. The one emotion that flashed in her  
eyes, her face, the one emotion that made her lip bleed from her teeth  
digging into the flesh. Fear.

**A/N: there ya go ^^ oh, and thanks again to the people that voted on my poll, so far there's:  
no pairings: 25%**

**Sasori: 25%**

**Itachi: 12%**

**Deidara: 12%**

**Zetsu: 12%**

**Kisame: 12%**

**Tobi: 0%**

**Hidan: 0%**

**Kakuzu: 0%**

**Thank you! ^^  
review and do the poll please, I can see how many people have looked at my story- I KNOW THERE ARE MORE THAN A FEW!! Please take the time to review and take the poll while I keep the next chapter hostage, thank you :)**


	7. Chapter 6

'_**Unknown voice'**_

'_thinking'_

~*Karu's POV*~

'_What do they want from me?'_ I thought as I stared at them. '_Why won't they show themselves since they obviously know that I see them?'_ One of them flashed a smirk. _'They know I'm trying to think of why they are here...'_ After another moment or two of thinking, I came up with something. _'Whatever they are here for-'_ I flashed them a defying look. _'- I won't let them get anything from me.'_ I turned my eyes away from them to stare at the blank white wall across from me. My eyes half lidded as I thought. I bit my lip as I tried to search for an answer. My blood ran cold when a sudden voice spoke inside my head. _**'What if they're here to kill you?'**_ the last thing I felt, was blood running down my chin and pool onto the floor.

~*???'s POV*~

I looked sideways to my comrade as did he to me. We then stood up in one swift movement each. My partner smirked. "This'll be easy." I nodded and we disappeared from our spots in the tree.

**A/N: yeah yeah, "it's too short!!!" so what? I'm funning out of the chapters I made a while ago and, let's face it, I'm a sadist in a… a **_**few**_** ways XD**

**But no, seriously. I'm a sadist in ways that some people just say "huh?" and cock their head to the side. Anyways, another reason why it's so short is because I felt the need that the end was a good cliffhanger. Even if this chapter is only two paragraphs long. Also, I'm starting to work on another novel but I have to make the outlines of it first and wait a little bit until I'm **_**sure **_**that I want to start writing the novel/book. (no, I do not know the difference or if there really **_**is**_** any difference). So yeah, my mind is sorta…. Hooked… on it. :P I'm not asking for any reviews (wow, shocker… not). 'cause some of my readers (I **_**know **_**you read this. I tend to check the traffic on this story and my other one occasionally) don't review. Right now, all I'm asking is for people to at least read my other story along with this one. thank you to those who actually read these notes :P**

oh, and here's the poll results so far:

**Sasori: 35%**

**no: 14%**

**Itachi: 14%**

**Deidara: 14%**

**Tobi: 7%**

**Zestu: 7%**

**Hidan: 0%**

**Kakuzu: 0%**


End file.
